


Good Timing

by angylinni



Category: Farscape RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: Ben needs Claudia like he needs air and finally does something about it.





	Good Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this for you dizzy, hope you enjoy it.

“You need to get closer; I want you all over each other.” 

Ben sighed and nodded. This damn scene was hard enough without having to do it fifty damn times. It didn’t help that Claudia looked amazingly fuckable in the tight leather pants and skimpy vest they had her in these days. He’d been walking around with a constant semi for weeks. He had a hard enough time keeping his head in the game without having to run his hands all over her body every damn day and then going home to his hand and some lotion. 

“You okay?” Claudia asked, laying her hand on his shoulder, thumb rubbing lightly against the bare skin of his bicep. 

He looked over at her and nodded. “Fine, I’m just tired.” 

Claudia nodded. “Kids keep you up last night?” 

“No, its just… never mind. Let’s get this done this time, okay?” 

“Right,” she said, pulling her hand back from his arm. 

He could tell from the stiff way she walked to the mark that he’d pissed her off. Fuck, just one more thing he couldn’t do right. He walked over to the mark and slipped his hands around her waist, feeling her tighten up under his touch. Bending down, his lips brushed her ear. “I’m sorry. We’ll talk later, ok?” 

She relaxed against him and he felt her nod as the the clacker fell. “Action!” 

~*~ 

“And cut, that’s a wrap! Good job everyone!” 

“Thank god that’s over with,” Claudia said, rolling her head around on her shoulders, trying to loosen up some of the knots from the awkward positions Rockne had had her and Ben in most of the afternoon. 

“Amen,” Ben said, coming up behind her, big hands curling around her neck, his fingers finding the knots and easing them loose. “You’re tied up in knots, sweetheart.” 

“I know,” Claudia said, leaning back into him as he moved down to her shoulders, digging deep into the muscle. “Oh god, that feels so good.” 

Ben chuckled, leaning close to speak in her ear, out of hearing of everyone else still on the set. “How about a couple of beers and you can return the favor?” 

She turned her head to look up at him and nodded. “Sounds good, my place or yours?” 

“Mine, it’s bigger and empty right now,” he said, giving her shoulders one last squeeze before stepping back. 

“Fran and the kids aren’t there?” she asked as they began walking off set and towards the back lot where their trailers were. 

“Nope,” he said shortly. 

“Ben,” Claudia said, her hand reaching out to curl around his arm. 

He stopped and turned back to look at her. “Claude.” He sighed deeply. “I’ll tell you everything at the house, okay? The set has ears and I don’t want the story all over everywhere. Right now I just want to relax and get a cold beer in my hand and not have to worry about some damn paparazzi following me to get a story.” 

“Right, so I’ll meet you at your house in half an hour then,” Claudia said, heading towards her trailer. 

“Sounds good honey, see you then.” 

~*~ 

Claudia pulled up to Ben’s little house on the south end of Sydney, parking in his driveway right behind his Jeep. He was waiting for her at the doorway, beer in hand as she locked the car and walked up the short walk. “Is that for me?” 

“Of course,” he said, handing over the beer and stepping back into the house, closing the door behind her as she came inside. 

She took a deep pull and groaned, smiling over her shoulder at him. “Thanks, I really needed that.” 

“No problem, I’ve already had two,” he said with a grin, heading into the kitchen to grab a fresh one from the fridge. “Damn today was long,” he said as he popped the top off the bottle and took a long swig. 

“It was, and I felt like I couldn’t do anything right,” she said, leaning against the counter, watching him empty the beer in two long swallows. “Ben, what’s going on? Why aren’t Fran and the kids here?” 

He set down the empty bottle and opened the fridge to grab another one before he answered her. Popping the lid, he walked over to where she was leaning against the counter and propped his hip next to hers. “We’re getting divorced.” 

“What? When did this happen?” 

He took a long swig of his beer, draining half the bottle. “When she realized I was in love with another woman.” 

Claudia choked on the sip she’d taken, spewing beer all over him. “What? Who?” 

“You.” Ben said as he reached for the towel hanging off the stove, mopping up the front of his shirt. 

She lifted the beer to her lips with a shaky hand and took a deep swallow before setting it carefully on the counter. “Oh.” She was silent for several moments before speaking again. “I knew the tension was different, but I thought…” 

He moved closer, bracing his hand behind her hip on the counter. “You thought?” 

She looked up at him and took a deep breath. “I thought it was just me.” 

Ben’s breath released on a whoosh and he smiled, lifting his hand and brushing aside a stray curl from the side of her face. “Darlin’, this has been brewing for quite a while,” he said softly. “I can’t stop thinking about you, and kissing you on set, well let’s just say I’m wishing for the long coat that I got to wear last season.” 

Claudia laughed, breaking the tension that was so thick you could almost see it shimmering in the air. “I hated that coat; it hid too much.” 

“Woman, were you ogling my ass?” 

She snorted with laughter. “Me and every other woman on set, Browder. Quite a few of the men too.” 

He burst out laughing, tapping the tip of her nose. “You, sweetheart, are allowed to ogle my ass, nobody else.” 

Claudia’s expression sobered suddenly. “So what happens now?” 

Ben moved even closer, his hand sliding over her hip. “Now? Right now honey, I want to kiss you so damn badly that I think I’m going to die if I don’t.” 

A smile curved her lips. “Really?” 

He bent his head, nose brushing the side of her cheek, breathing in the scent of her skin – the heady mixture of soap and lightly floral that was uniquely Claudia. “Really,” he whispered. “So if you don’t want me to, I’d suggest you run now.” 

Claudia ran her hands up his arms, looping her arms behind his neck as she scooted closer, closing the distance between them. “I don’t want to run,” she said softly, lifting her chin. 

“Thank god,” Ben breathed against her lips, his hands slipping over her ass as he pulled her tightly against him, lips teasing at hers. The kiss was soft and slow, a languid glide of lips and tongue… exploring – tasting. 

Claudia moaned low in her throat, her fingers sliding through the short strands of hair at the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss. It felt perfect and right and nothing like what they had to do on set nearly every day. Here it was just Ben and Claudia, two people who wanted each other desperately without anybody staring or making notes about how much tongue should be used or if the lighting was right. She melted against him, her head dropping back as he left her lips and began to kiss his way down her neck, his hands roaming over her body – one cupping her ass and pulling her closer, the other slipping up to cup her breast, long fingers kneading the already tight and aching nipple. He lifted her fully against him and began walking out of the kitchen towards the bedroom. 

“Ben,” she said softly, pushing lightly against his shoulder as she realized they were moving. 

“Mmm?” he mumbled against her skin, nipping her collarbone lightly as he pushed open her shirt with his nose. 

“We should talk,” she said, pulling his head up from her chest so that she could look at him. 

He flushed and swore softly. “You’re right. I’m an ass.” 

Claudia shook her head, refusing to let him look away from her. “No, you’re not,” she said gently. “We were both caught up in the moment.” 

He let her legs drop and stepped back awkwardly, raking a hand through his hair. Claudia reached out and slid her fingers down his arm, twining their hands together, unwilling or perhaps unable to not touch him, she moved closer, leaning her head against his shoulder. “It doesn’t help that I really, really like kissing you,” she said, looking up at him through her lashes. 

Ben smiled, chuckling. “I really, really like kissing you too, honey,” he said, leading them over to the couch. 

He sat down and pulled her closer as she sank down onto the cushions next to him. His arm curved behind her back, fingers stroking over her hip as she cuddled close. 

“Okay, so we’ve established that we like each other,” she said, running her fingers across the back of his hand. 

He chuckled into her hair as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Uh yeah, a lot.” 

“Okay then, where do we go from there?” Claudia asked softly, tilting her head up to look into his face. “I don’t want it to turn into a fiasco.” 

“Me either,” he replied, turning his hand and capturing hers, threading their fingers together. “But I’m also not going to let the press define my life. I want to be with you Claudia.” 

“I want to be with you too,” she said, squeezing his fingers. “For all of our sake’s though, we should take it slow. I don’t need it all over the press that I broke up your marriage.” 

He tipped her chin up with his free hand, his expression sobering. “Let’s get one thing straight right off; you didn’t break up my marriage. That belongs wholly on my shoulders, sweetheart.” 

“You know that’s how they’re going to play it,” she insisted. 

“If they do, I’ll set them straight. Fran and I had problems long before I realized I wasn’t in love with her anymore. I want to be happy, Claud and right now that means being with you.” He pulled her closer, leaning his head on top of hers. “So, we’ll take it slow and once some time has passed, we’ll become public.” He lifted his head and ran his hand along her cheek, drawing her face up towards his. “If that’s okay with you?” 

Her smile was the one that he loved the most to see – the one where it took over her whole face, her eyes lighting up and a glow suffusing her features. “I’d like that very much.” 

He blew out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Thank god, because darlin’, I just saw my life flash before my eyes and without you in it – it ain’t pretty.” 

Claudia’s laugh seemed to fill up the room and he joined in, leaning close to brush his nose against hers, their foreheads resting together. 

~*~   
Three months later… 

Farscape actors in adulterous affair! 

Hanky Panky on set! 

Caught in the act! 

Ben Browder and Claudia Black, stars of the hit sci-fi show Farscape have been secretly seeing each other despite Browder being married to Francesca Buller. Sources have recently discovered that Buller filed for divorce from Browder after discovering the affair. 

Claudia tossed the newspaper down onto the small bed in Ben’s trailer before flopping down into the easy chair next to it. “I told you they were going to make me the bad guy.” 

Ben lifted his head from the pillow and kicked the paper off the bed. “And I told you I’d set it straight. I have an interview with that blonde twit from Channel twelve this afternoon.” He leaned up on his elbow and patted the mattress beside him. “We’ve got an hour, are you going to sit over there and pout, or are you going to get up here so I can kiss you?” 

Claudia spun the chair around to face him and rolled her eyes. “You’re thinking about sex now?” 

He gave her a shit eating grin. “Honey, the second you step in the room, my brain is right there, sitting up and begging.” 

“It’s not your brain that’s begging, Browder,” she said, casting a meaningful glance at his crotch. 

Ben chuckled and winked. “Regardless of what’s begging, are you going to deny us?” 

She rose smoothly from the chair, putting one knee on the bed and leaning over him, nuzzling his neck. “No, because then I’d be denying myself.” 

He laughed and pulled her onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her and sweeping her onto her back as he leaned over her. “Much better.” 

Claudia smiled and shook her head. “It’ll be better when we’re both wearing a lot less clothing.” 

“God, I love smart women,” he said with a grin, sliding his hand over her hip and up under the thin tank she wore, fingers gliding over the silky skin of her stomach. “They always have the best ideas.” 

“Mmm, keep sucking up, Browder and I’ll make it worth your while,” Claudia said, reaching for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up his chest, her knuckles grazing against the thick hair covering his chest. 

Ben bent his head, biting down lightly on the stiff peak of her nipple, laving it through the thin cotton. “Promise?” he growled against her skin, fingers moving up to cover her other breast, teasing the tight bud. 

“Always,” she breathed, running her fingers through the short brush of hair at the nape of his neck, her back arching as he sucked her nipple into the dense heat of his mouth, the wet cotton scraping against the turgid peak, making her squirm as her stomach clenched with need. 

She slipped her hands further up his chest, tugging the t-shirt with them. He pulled away from her long enough to strip it over his head, tossing it over to the chair. Claudia sat up, pulling her tank up and over her head, tossing it to land atop his shirt. Ben grinned at her and began to unfasten his jean shorts, lying back on the bed to push them and his boxers down and off his legs. “Are we racing?” she asked as she shimmied out of her running shorts and the tiny scrap of lace that masqueraded as underwear. 

His eyes gleamed as she skimmed the bit of red lace down her legs. “No ma’am, I was just following orders.” 

Her brow arched and she paused with her undies bunched in her hand, ready to toss onto the pile of clothing. “Orders?” 

“Getting naked,” he said, snatching the lace out of her hand and tossing it over his head as he rolled her beneath him, settling one muscled leg between her thighs. 

“Ahh, good plan,” she laughed, her breath hitching as his mouth found the junction between her neck and shoulder, teeth scraping against the pulsepoint. 

Claudia maneuvered her hand between their bodies, her fingers curling around the hard length of his cock. Ben’s breath skittered against her skin and she smiled against his shoulder. “Like that?” 

“I’d like it a lot better if it were somewhere else,” he said as he moved lower, blazing a trail down her chest with soft, nipping kisses. 

“That can be arranged,” she said, wiggling a bit and opening her legs wider. She gasped as his cock brushed against her clit, teasing the already aching nubbin within. 

Ben lifted his head and shifted slightly, driving home with one thick, heavy stroke, watching intently as her face suffused with pleasure. He kissed her hungrily, their kiss mimicking the movement of their bodies – tongues thrusting and playing against each other as he moved hard and deep within her body. Claudia growled low in her throat and arched her back, drawing him in deeper, her nails scoring along the tight curve of his ass as she met him stroke for stroke. 

Licking and sucking on her neck, he fucked her hard and fast, his head spinning with heady bliss as her sheath milked him on every stroke. She came with a short keening moan, her body clenching tightly around his cock. “Damn baby, you feel so good,” he breathed against her sweat soaked skin, his balls tingling with the need to come. He fought it, wanting to give her at least one more before he lost it. Slipping his hand between their straining bodies, he pinched her clit as he thrust and she fell over the edge again – head thrown back, neck muscles tight as she tried not to scream her pleasure to the world. The walls of their trailers were paper-thin and the paps had taken to hanging out close to them, hoping to get a juicy story. 

“Ben.” His name spilled off her lips, breathy and low as she lifted her head and bit at the junction of his neck and shoulder. The pleasure/pain screamed through him and he surged against her, coming in short, hard bursts. “Fuck…yes…Claude…unggghh.” 

She shifted slightly and his cock twitched inside of her, not quite ready to give up the ghost. Claudia laughed, pressing a kiss to his sweaty skin. “That tickled.” 

He chuckled lightly and rolled off her, pulling her up against him as he flopped onto his back, still fighting for breath. Every so often, he wished for his twenty-year old body back and the ability to fuck endlessly, especially after having made love to Claudia and wanting it to last forever. Turning his head, he pressed a kiss to her damp hair. “Tickled?” 

She leaned up on her elbow and teased his nipple with her fingernail. “A good tickle,” she said, darting in for a swift kiss before moving over him to get off the bed, reaching for her knickers. “I need a shower, but I’m due on set in half an hour. Gigi is going to smell the sex on me and tease me endlessly.” 

“She’s just jealous,” he said, turning on his side to watch her as she began to gather her clothing. “Honey, there’s something I need to tell you.” 

She froze and turned her head slowly to look at him, a stricken expression on her face. “Tell me that you’re not about to kick me to the curb, Browder.” 

“What? Honey no,” he said quickly, sitting up and reaching for her, pulling her back to stand between his legs. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have put it that way,” he said, mentally kicking himself for making her think that, even for a second. “I wanted to warn you before you got on set. I talked to Rockne this morning and he told me Fran was coming back to the set this week.” 

Claudia sighed and sat down on his leg. “I know, I saw the script.” 

“I talked to her this morning, she doesn’t want it to be any more awkward than it’s already going to be,” he said, reaching up to run his fingers through her hair, brushing against the nape of her neck. She was tense, her whole back tight with tension and he sighed, leaning his head against hers. “It’s my fault they asked her back, I wanted to find a way to keep the kids here for another month, with the hiatus coming up, I figured it’d be a good time to tell them about you and get you together.” 

“Ben,” Claudia said, her voice shaky with emotion. “She’s the mother of your children, so of course you’re going to have some sort of relationship with her. We’re both professionals, I can deal with it if she can.” 

Ben smiled at her, pushing her hair away from her face and tilting it toward him so he could kiss her. “And that’s why I love you so much,” he said, brushing his nose against hers. 

“I love you too,” she said, a smile tugging at her lips. She kissed him and ran her hand over his cheek. “I’ve got to go, or I’ll be late.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you onset after my interview.” 

~*~ 

One Month Later 

 

Claudia stared out at the blue green waters of Moorea Lagoon, lapping gently at the pillars holding up their bungalow. It was one of the most beautiful, peaceful places she’d ever been, and a welcome relief from all the tension of the past month with the series cancellation and seeing Fran again. 

“Beautiful.” Ben came up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her back against him. 

“So much,” she said, resting her head against his chest. 

“Did you see the windows in the floor of the bathroom? I swear I saw a barracuda gliding beneath us,” he said, leaning his cheek on her head as they gazed out at the peaceful lagoon. 

“Really? I’d love to get some of the dive equipment and check it out.” 

“Later,” he said, turning her gently in his arms. “I have something I want to do first.” 

She gave him a questioning look as he knelt down, pulling a small box out of his shorts pocket. He flipped open the small box and pulled out a glittering diamond ring. “Claudia honey, I love you so much, will you marry me?” 

She stared at the ring, her eyes wide as he lightly grasped her hand and slipped it onto her middle finger. Tears filled her eyes and she nodded, whispering “Yes,” as he pressed a kiss over the ring. Her gaze darted between the ring and his face, huge tears slipping down her cheeks as she sank to her knees in front of him. Ben leaned forward and kissed her softly, taking her hand and helping her rise before leading her to the bed, kissing her the entire way.


End file.
